


Walk fast!

by hagstrom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, John "Three Continents" Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagstrom/pseuds/hagstrom
Summary: Sherlock looked forlornly ahead, as he waited for John to return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks to capt_facepalm (Check her writing at lj!), you are not being hit in the face by horrible typos.
> 
> And yes, this too was written as a response for the 2012 watson-woes comm challenge on lj that goes on in july. I think that year my participation was going strong and then inspiration left me.

Sherlock looked forlornly ahead, as he waited for John to return. 

If only his kind-hearted friend had not given the umbrella to that old man! After today, he wanted nothing more than to be at Baker Street, warm and dry and ready to get the on with the blood and paper experiment he was working on. They had been at this for four days and Sherlock was starting to feel a little groggy.

He looked down at his watch; 21:37. Twenty minutes had passed since John went ahead to question their last suspect of the day, since Sherlock was banned from the pub because a little incident, thank you very much, and he wasn’t about to sneak in for such a tedious task. That was exactly one of the reasons John was so useful.

A young man -barista, by the looks of it- crossed the street in front of him, relatively safe with a wide umbrella protecting him from the freezing water. Sherlock huddled closer to the filthy wall behind him. Taking that umbrella away from him to have something to cover himself from the downpour until John came out would be so easy! And the barista had a very good very fashionable coat that would hold perfectly for some time. 

Sherlock was about take action in hand when the ex-soldier came out hurriedly from the bar. 

“Walk, Sherlock, and fast” 

“What? Why? What did you do?” –John looked a bit ridiculous trying to take wider strides. 

“Come on! Use those stilts you have for legs!” 

“Did you insult someone?” 

“No, I did nothing wrong! It just got misinterpreted… but I can safely tell you that that man was not the thief and that we will need another pub to go to, from now on” 

“Did you flirt with --?” 

“Yes! I hit on the wife of the pub owner, alright! It wasn’t supposed to…” 

“THERE HE GOES! HEY YOU BASTARD!” 

“RUN!” 

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh while they run trying not to slip. John was definitely one of a kind!

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's not exactly the version you can find over at lj, because I found that crap unreadable. Hope I didn't mess it up.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this!


End file.
